Heart of Ice meets Fire
by sue9292
Summary: No one noticed Blaise.Ever.But then she came along one day,he felt he had known her a life time.To win her heart all he has to do is find her name.Can he find her title and complete both their hearts?epilogue!BETTER THAN SOUNDS!
1. The Tale

Quiet, withdrawn, depressed, cheerless, joyless, restrained, subdued, dejected, dispirited, down, downcast, downhearted, dysphoric, heavy-hearted, low, melancholic, spiritless, tristful, unhappy, wistful.

All words to describe him. Words he often head but never responded to. It's not like any of them cared if he did respond anyway. There were a lot of 'd' words he noticed without feeling.

Every day the same. He stayed in the shadows. Not that anyone cared. Silent in lessons. Silent out of lessons.

Not that anyone cared.

Always cold, he noticed, looking at his hands, they shook a little. Always did. Cold.

He glanced at a mirror on his way down to breakfast. Eyes always looked frozen over. Void of emotion. Too many said he was the perfect Slytherin.

Not that anyone cared.

First day back. Nothing new. Nothing was ever new.

He passed through the halls like a shadow, un-noticed by all until he sat down near the end of the table. Alone. Most Slytherins sat alone. He was not alone in that at least.

No one had true friends in Slytherin. They were too wary to let their guard down. Ever.

"Students, we have a new pupil with us. She could not come last night at the feast as she only just arrived and so will be sorted now." The old man's voice echoed through the students.

Whispers spread like wild fire as a girl came to his side.

He looked up only then, curious. This was new.

His heart stopped.

She gazed around the hall, eyes as deep as an ocean and as warm as the sunlight. Nervous, she sat on the stool; her hair swayed lightly, golden strands with curls of red and gold streaking through it, un-natural.

She closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her. Silence for a moment before a call of

"Slytherin"

Rang through the air.

The old man took the hat from her and showed her the way to their table. People near him whispered as she neared. She was looking right at him. Unwavering was her stare. He stayed still, trapped.

Soon she was just a breath away.

"Can I sit here?" She asked simply. Her voice soft, calming.

She was dangerous. He could tell. He nodded once, unable to resist here eyes or her presence.

Smiling, she sat. He looked down at his hands. There were shaking no more. Frowning he looked at them more. Nothing, no shiver, nothing. Steady as a rock.

"Have you been here since first year?" She queried as she leaned over to get some toast nearby.

He waited until he was sure she could see him before nodding a response.

"Cool. I'm always having to move schools because my dad's job takes him to loads of different places. He's kind of like an auror, but it's a bit different from that, because normal aurors help with cases to do with loads of things but my dad only hunts down death eaters" She replied calmly, strange for a Slytherin, she didn't seem to have a problem in telling him personal facts at all.

He looked up suddenly, only then realizing what she'd actually told him. He glanced subtly around him. A lot of people were now looking at her. Wary.

Many of their parents were deatheaters. This girl was a threat. But she didn't seem to notice.

"What do your parents do?" She asked him. But when he didn't answer she frowned and turned to look at him properly.

"Can you speak?" She suddenly asked. It wasn't rude or mean. Just a simple question.

He looked at her for a minute. She looked straight back, there was a look in her eyes...guilt. Like she'd done something wrong by talking so much. He was about to say something but someone interrupted.

"He can't speak love. What ever you do he won't speak, you can say anything to him and he will not answer, he's a freak!" Theodore Nott spoke up. The boys around him laughed. He glanced at the girl, wondering if she would laugh along with them.

But she didn't. Instead she looked angry, her eyes seemed to be on fire somehow, burning, shining, and almost emitting sparks.

"Was I speaking to you? No I wasn't so shut your mouth before I shut it permanently, and I'm not your love" She spat.

Everyone stopped. This new girl didn't know what she was getting into. Nott went red and was about to reply when one of his friends whispered something to him. At this he went even darker

"Your father is a Death hunter?" He asked, he sounded a little nervous now.

"Yes got a problem with that?" She replied cooly.

Nott turned away and everyone started to whisper again. She then turned back to him

"So, where were we?" She said, as if nothing had happened.

"Yes I can speak. I choose not to" He finally told her. He heard gasps around him but ignored them. She seemed startled by the effect his talking had.

Then before she could reply Snape came round with their timetables. He scanned his quickly before putting on his lap and continuing to eat. Nothing new there.

He glanced at the girl. She was reading through it carefully and without looking up she grabbed some of her toast and ate it absentmindedly until she'd finished.

"Let's see if we've got any lessons together shall we" She spoke up and snatched the timetable from his lap, shocking him slightly. She didn't notice this and looked at both pages, her smile growing.

"We've got all our lessons together except I took muggle studies where you took Ancient Runes. Cool huh?"

Another odd thing. A Slytherin taking muggle studies, it was un-heard of in the natural world.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask suddenly, he almost felt dizzy with how much was running through his mind. He was talking, asking questions, it was oddly exciting.

Her face lit up.

"Oh I find muggle technology fascinating. I've even got some stuff which I've spelled into working in Hogwarts. Like these-"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box with two thin wires coming out of it.

"It's called an MP3 Player. You put these in your ears, push a few buttons and you can hear songs inside your head. Amazing. Want to try?" She explained, pointing out the end of the two wires which had small oval shapes attached.

He frowned, he'd never used anything muggle before. But he knew it would annoy the people around him and also he was curious, so nodded.

She smiled wider and handed him a wire, telling him to put it in his ear, he did as told and she did the same with the other, then she pushed something and part of the box lit up, he stared as she pushed some more buttons and jumped violently as he could suddenly hear music inside his head.

"Great isn't it, it's like carrying the Weird sisters or something inside this little box so you can listen whenever you want" She told him, grinning, he smiled a little unconsciously, she seemed so childish and he found himself thinking it was sweet.

But as he tried to listen to the words being sung inside his mind the bell went for lessons. She put the box away and stood up, grabbing another piece of toast as she went.

"Can I walk with you, I have no idea where Divination is" She asked, looking down as he had stayed sitting.

Nodding he stood and grabbed his bag.

They walked out of the hall side by side in comfortable silence until they reached the stairs

"So what's the teacher like?" She asked.

He struggled for a moment for the right words.

"She's...different, I'll let you judge" He finally told her, a little smile upon his face.

She chuckled and looked at his face for a moment, he noticed

"What?" He asked, stopping halfway up

She smiled coyly and moved up one more stair before turning back to him

"You should do that more often..." She told him, at his raised eyebrow she elaborated

"...Smile"

Before turning and running up the rest of the way.

He stood still for a moment, looking at her retreating back. He couldn't stop the very small smile appearing again before following. She was waiting for him, leaning against the bar.

"Can you give me directions to the Divination room?" She asked as he neared, following him with her eyes as she shuffled slightly, like she was up to something.

"Up three more flights of stairs, down the corridor to the left, up the staircase and then up the through the trap door." He explained. She nodded and grinned.

"Bet I can get there before you..." She told him mischievously.

He thought about it for a second as he came level with her, then he didn't know why he did it, but he stopped and said

"You're on"

And took off up the stairs, leaving her behind.

"Oh you little cheater!" She yelled playfully before sprinting after him.

And for the first time for as long as he could remember...he laughed. She did too. And it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Never had he felt like this. Ever.

"Welcome to life as a Slytherin!" He called back and looked over his shoulder at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dancing with a challenge and mirth and her hair was flying around her face.

She flew up the stairs after him, skidding as she turned the corners.

Running down the corridor he laughed again, just because he could.

"Oh hello Professor" He suddenly heard her voice and he slid to a stop, ready to get yelled at but as he turned she sprinted past him, laughing, his mouth fell open, she'd tricked him

"I'm not in Slytherin for nothing you know!" She called back to him cheekily and continued to run.

"It's a good thing that I told you the wrong way then isn't" He yelled back as he began to run again and she slowed down, her mouth now dropped and she turned back towards him.

Just in time to see his blurred figure run past her.

"You are such a cheater!" She called, realizing she'd been tricked as she ran after him.

He laughed again and jogged up the last stairs, completely out of breath as he leant against the wall near the trap door and waited for her.

She appeared a moment later, pouting as she stomped up the last stairs.

"Big meanie" She huffed and he chuckled.

"Sore loser" He told her. She narrowed her eyes playfully and poked him in the side.

He chuckled again and tried to regain his breath.

She put a hand to her chest and leant against the wall next to him.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages" She told him with a smile, he was a head taller so he had to look down to see her properly and gave a very small smile back. Then she turned away and looked at the silver trap door.

"How do we get up there then?" She asked, pointing at it.

But as she said it opened up and she moved to go up. He followed, now that his breathing had evened out.

He heard her cough at the smoke and quickly found himself doing the same thing a moment later. Following her through the haze they sat at an empty table. He sat back and watched her. She was looking all around, ignoring the looks she was getting. She looked a little scared at all of this. He almost chuckled at the thought of what Professor Trelawnly would say to her.

All of a sudden an eerie voice floated through the room, as she made herself known.

"Hello students who have chosen to stay with the path of the inner eye, I knew you would come-"

He heard the girl chuckle, she leant towards him

"Of course she saw that we were going to come, it's on the timetable and she has the class register" She whispered.

True.

"-But I sense we have a new student here." She continued, moving to their table. The girl leant back a bit to put some space between her and this odd woman.

"One of fire." She continued.

He looked at her. Her eyes were wide but when she shot a glance towards him her face changed to one of forced calm.

"You, my dear, have something of the fire about you. No, wait, all your being is of flame, everything."

She now looked a little angry as their professor watched her for a reaction

"Now that you've seen who I am without permission I think it only fair that I do the same." She suddenly said, standing to face their teacher sharply, who took a step back. Then she began, swirling her hands around her head in a graceful, swaying weightless way, but mocking.

"I see pressure, pressure to be something you cannot control, pressure from family and peers, oh you are what they believe, but only once upon a blue moon. The rest of the time is spent with crystal balls that stay clouded to your eye and tea leaves from which you only see the remains of the cup you just drank. Am I right Professor Trelawny" She concluded, eyes bright.

"Devil child, fire and brimstone are all you stand here for! Death and destruction are your entire being" Trelawny cried, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"Lies! Many a person has found peace watching the flames dance, fire brings warmth, heat, only if you provoke a fire, stay too close without permission do the flames release their wrath." Was the reply.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Leave. Ash is all that will remain if you stay" Trelawny told her, gasping.

"Like I want to stay and listen to you insult my very existence." She answered, grabbing her back and storming down the trap door.

Everyone stayed silent.

Trelawny stood shaking for a long time before she could continue the lesson. But as it came to a close she pulled him aside.

"Stay away from her. You are not like her. The only common bind between you is your name of fire."

Only then did he leave. His mind was spinning. Fire. He knew his name meant fire. This meant hers must as well. He then realized, he didn't know her name, Dumbledore hadn't said it and she hadn't told him.

But he could dwell on it no further as he had to get to Ancient Runes. He finished the work quickly and was left with time to spare which he was told could be done back at his common room.

He walked back slowly. The few people in the halls didn't even spare him a glance. And for once he did wish that they cared, just a little, just a tiny bit.

It was her fault, he thought, not angry with her. He never used to care if they noticed him, but all the attention she had given him in only that short time had left him wanting more.

He reached the portrait after only a few minutes, his long legs carrying him there rather quickly

"Purity" He muttered. Hating the word.

Stepping through the common room was empty, he sighed loudly and slumped into a seat near the fire. He heard some shuffling from the top of the girls stairs.

"Blaise is that you? One of the 7th years told me your name" He heard a voice call down. That sweet voice which he wished was more familiar to his ears.

"It is" He answered simply, moving from the seat.

"Hey do you think you could put your foot on the first stair?" She asked.

His lips quirked a little. She wanted to slide down, that was so...cute.

He did as told and the stairs transformed, he backed away a little.

He heard her laughing and soon she came into view, her hair whipping around her face likeit had when they had raced.

She came off the end stair and rolled over a few times, breathless with laughter.

He offered a hand to help her up on instinct and she took it without question.

She trusted him.

He pulled her up easily, she was suprisingly light.

"Thanks. Sorry about leaving you in Divination. God I nearly killed that stupid bat." She told him, mimicing strangling her.

His lips quirked again as he nodded in agreement and in accepting her apology.

She smiled and moved past him to sit on the love seat. She patted the seat next to her and he sat. He couldn't deny her anything, he realised. If she said jump he'd ask how high?

It scared and thrilled him all at once.

"I still don't know your name..." He suddenly said, questioning.

She smiled a little and leaned back in her seat, she didn't seem to be making any effort to tell him her name.

He watched her, and she looked straight back at him. Like she could see right through him, he shivered a little. She seemed to notice and pulled out her wand, she flicked it at the flames and the fire roared.

"I'm pretty sure that Trelawny told said some stuff to you before you left her room. You can work out my name from that, think of it as a challenge. You work out my name and I'll give you something in return, what do you want?" She suddenly replied. Her words filled with hidden meaning.

He thought about it for a moment. What did she have that he wanted?

"A kiss." He answered, trying not to waver in his voice or stare.

She smiled brightly, as if she'd wanted him to say exactly what he did. She nodded in agreement.

But before another word could be passed students began to come through the portrait. The 6th years had twenty minutes before Potions with the Gryffindors.

They all gave odd looks towards the pair and as he glanced nervously towards her she pulled her tongue out at two second years, making them scurry away from the odd Slytherin.

Blaise's lips quirked at her as he turned back to face the fire.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her gazing about the room, still turned in her seat to see the door.

He felt a chill run down him suddenly, which wasn't unpleasant, as he heard and felt her growl low in her throat. He turned to see Nott and his cronies at a nearby table, they were talking in hushed voices and glancing over at them every now and then, he saw her scowl and hated it. Hated that they had made her angry, though she did look pretty when annoyed

"It was great how you made him go red this morning" He tried, hoping to take the anger off of her pretty features.

She span to look at him, smiling.

"It was wasn't it.-" She turned round.

"-I bet his parents are deatheaters. Thats why it scared him. My dad has put a lot of people away." She told him knowingly.

He nodded, her instinct was right, she'd often heard him speaking of You-Know-Who.

"He's in Ireland right now. Said he's going to bring me back a four leaf clover" She told him with a chuckle.

She reached under the collar of her shirt and pulled out a thin silver chain with a celtic heart shaped locket, set in the centre was a shining red gem, it looked like a kind of opal, the way swirling colours of orange and gold mixed through out the stone.

"Dad got me this in Scotland, and that in the centre is a firestone. A rare kind of opal, it got that name not only for its looks but feel it-" She held it out, he put a finger to it and was shocked as he felt a warmth flow through his entire body

"-It evens your body heat, keeps you at an steady temperature all the time, I'm never too cold or too hot" She explained, holding it up and watching it sway.

However all of a sudden it was snatched from her hand. They both turned quickly to see Not hovering over them, the necklace in hand.

"Give it back." She commanded, voice cold and daunting.

"No. What will you do? Get your father on me?" He snickered, they heared his cronies laughing behind him.

She raised an eyebrow before standing.

"Okay I will" She answered sweetly, pulling a small muggle device from her pocket. She flipped it open and started pressing buttons

"This is called a mobile phone, it means that I can push a few buttons, put it to my ear and my father will use his mobile phone to talk back to me. He can be hear in about five minutes." She explained, putting it to her ear.

Nott shuffled nervously, eyes shifting from her steady gaze on him to the phone.

"Oh hey dad. I'm in the common room but I've got a problem-" She stopped and listened.

"I'm fine, well its this git who thinks he has the right to steal my necklace and flaunt in my face. Okay okay I'll give him one last chance. You want to speak to him? Okay-" She passed over the phone to Nott who took it slowly, hand shaking.

He went pale as he tentatively moved the phone to his ear.

He flushed red as a faint voice could be heard. Nott gasped and threw both the phone and the necklace in her direction.

She caught them swiftly and smiled sweetly at him as he moved away, shaking.

"Thanks dad. Chat later" Then she shut the phone and put up her hand, Blaise hi-fived her sharply, trying not to laugh.

She fell down beside him and sighed happily, putting her necklace back on

"All in a days work my friend, all in a days work" She told him cheekily as the bell went. She then took out her timetable and read through it

"Come on my guide for the day, its Potions with the Gryffindors next" She called, starting to walk through the door.

He smiled when no one could see.

A friend.

Then followed.

It only took about two minutes because they were in the dungeons already, being the first ones there they got to choose their seat, which were at the back in the corner.

Soon everyone was filing in, the Gryffindors looking depressed and the Slytherins annoyed at spending time with said Gryffindors.

Blaise was pointing out Gryffindors and explaining who they were for his new friend's curiosity.

"The one with the black hair and the glasses in Harry Potter, with the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing, infront of them, the girl with the brown hair is Hermione Granger, she's one of Potter's best mates and is the brains behind their group. Then next to us is Ronald Weasley-"He was cut off however by the mentioned red head who seemed to have heard them.

"Zabini why are you talking about me?" Ron spat.

The girl's mouth fell open.

"Why are you speaking to him like that?" She asked, scandalised.

Ron looked at her with a scowl.

"Slytherins, all the same!" He called and many Gryffindors turned to watch, nodding their agreement.

"Have you ever tried to have a conversation with me? or any other Slytherin for that matter?" She asked.

He shook his head grudgingly.

"Well then how the hell do you know that we're all the same. We're people just like you! And also Ronald Weasley. My father and your parents went to school together, so I would watch out because they still keep in touch and you do not want me telling your mother what a pig headed fool she has for a son" She raged. Ending with her hands on her hips and glaring.

Ron shrunk back and they all knew she had won.

She gave him one last sharp look and sat back down. The slytherins all started to talk amongst themselves and the Gryffindors looked close to attacking her, but withheld as Snape walked through the door.

His new friend growled low in her throat again and Blaise, yet again, shivered.

He chuckled silently to himself at what had happened to him in only half a day because of one change. Her.

He took a moment to watch her. She was taking down notes from the board as Snape talked about something to do with a snake eye...or something.

He felt things for her. She was beautiful, smart, witty, funny, strong, kind, had a wild temper and there was something about the way she spoke to him. Like she cared what he had to say.

She looked up and his head flew back to look at his parchment, he swore he could feel the warmth of her smile and his lips quirked.

The rest of their double lesson went by without any problems, Blaise and his new friend gaining full marks for their joint effort in their veritaserum.

At the end of the class most people fled out of the room to lunch but she and Blaise had to stay back as she needed to do a victory dance. He found it sweet as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. She stopped after a moment laughed at his bewildered expression.

Then she picked up her bag and they strolled out, as they went through the door they were met by three faces.

Potter. Granger. Weasley.

"What do you want to insult me some more?" She questioned, hands on hips.

Hermione pushed Ron forward. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and turned back to Harry

"Do I have to do this-"

"Yes" They both answered.

He sighed

"I'm sorry for being judgmental in class." He conceded.

"Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse us..." She told him with a nod, before moving to walk past them.

They were halfway down the corridor when they heard Ron's hushed voice.

"I bet he paid her to stay with him"

She turned back to the trio with a gasp. She started towards them, they realised Ron had been heard.

Blaise froze. He not only just accused her of being a kind of prostitute but also questioned whether she was actually his friend. He felt his whole body get hot as anger sped through him.

His longer legs got him to Ron before her and swiftly and without warning he put all his body weight behind his right hand and punched Ron square in the jaw.

He fell backwards and onto the floor, looking scared and in pain as he clutched at his now broken nose.

Pointing a threatening finger at Ron he spat out

"Don't you ever speak about her like that"

He could not have sounded more scary if he'd have screamed it and then got out a knife of some kind.

Hermione and Harry helped him up.

"Sorry about Ronald. He says things he doesn't mean" Hermione reasoned. Looking truly sorry as they moved him away. He stayed still until they were out of sight then groaned loudly as the adrenaline wore off and his hand started to throb.

She was at his side in a second, taking his hand and moving her wand over it. The swelling and forming bruise disapeared and he flexed his fingers. Didn't hurt. She brushed her fingers over his hand before dropping it.

"You shouldn't have done that" She scolded, but when he looked at her face she was smiling shyly.

"And he shouldn't have said that" He quipped. She nodded, still smiling

"Touche. Now lets get some lunch" And she pulled him towards the Great Hall.

After their lunch, while they ignored the whispers all around them they had Charms.

"Now today I want you all to go over our levitation spells, but with some much heavier objects than feathers in your first class. Now I would like to test you all personally and I think it best to start with out new student-" Flitwick told the class, asking her to go up. She moved quietly through the objects infron of his small frame to the front. The class had almost doubled in size and was now filled with some very large objects.

"First this book shelf-" He pointed it out and she turned

"Leviosa" She whispered, her wand raised

The bookshelf hovered off the ground.

"Good good. Now the small anvil-"

Again she turned

"Leviosa" She whispered.

The anvil hovered from the ground

"Well done. Next is my desk, which has an asortment of cauldrons on it-"

She turned "Leviosa"

Again it hovered from the ground. A few people muttered to eachother.

"Remarkable. Now the grand piano to your left."

"Leviosa"

It moved from the ground slowly but surely.

"Very well done. Now try the muggle car"

She focused and raised her wand

"Leviosa"

Yet again it hovered from the ground.

"Excellent, not a different challenge, how many can you keep from the ground all at once." Fltwick tested, trying to find the boundaries of his new student.

Her eyes sparkled with a challenge. She closed her eyes and held her wand out simply infront of her.

"Leviosa" She called out. The bookshelf raised from the ground.

Then the smaller anvil joined it.

Then the desk.

Then the piano.

Then the muggle car.

Her arm was shaking a little.

Everyone was talking. How was she donig it? anyone else would have collapsed. It was too much pressure.

She breathed out and raised her arm a little higher. The objects moved with it and others began to raise.

The boulder. The anchor. The rest of the cauldrons. The large tank of water. The much larger anvil.

Flitwick looked very nervous, as did everyone else.

Blaise moved through the people to the front. Watching her very carefully. This was about her proving she could do this, to herself and to everyone else he realised.

"You can stop now." Flitwick called, starting to sweat.

She shook her head a little, as if to wake herself up and raises her wand a little, everything moves with it and a large oak tree nearby joined them.

"Miss- Miss stop!" Flitwick shouted in his high voice.

Everyone looked a little scared, all silent, if anything went wrong people could get hurt.

Blaise knew this and so as she ignored Flitwick's cries he moved forwards, ignoring everyones looks, behind her.

"Stop" He whispered, hoping she'd listen.

She did.

Her arm dropped and everything settled back to the ground, it was a good thing he was behind her because she collapsed instantly.

He caught her in his arms ans swept her up bridal style, without waiting for permission he walked from the classroom and took her to Madam Pomfrey.

After she had been given the okay he was to go back to class while she slept. He made Pomfrey promise that he could come back later.

But instead of going to lesson he thought that now would be a good time to try and work out her name. It seemed that no one knew it, not even the teachers.

Name of fire...

The library.

Avoiding one of two teachers on his way he made it too the library and asked where he could get some help with his subject. Madam Pince however did not have any advice to give so he gave her a sour look and went to the F section.

"Perhaps you should look under N for names" An older voice told him, he span round to see Dumbledore smilng at him knowingly, that damned twinkle set in his eye once more.

"Thanks sir." Blaise simply replied, he didn't like talking to that man, he knew too much and it was infuriating.

Dumbledore then strolled away and Blaise went the opposite way to the N section. He scanned through until he found something that caught his eye 'Titles of the elements and their owners'

He pulled it out and went to a table near the back.

_Fire Elements_

_Fire elementals are some of the most powerful and dangerous of all elements, nearly all of them are given a name which means fire, also last names of these fiery beings are very important, some of the most ancient of elemental families have last names which show this. The most powerful of all these elemental clans are the Pheonix family. _

_The Pheonix Family_

_The Pheonix family had brought our world some of the most powerful elementals ever. In 1672 Aura Pheonix blew the roof from the astronomy tower at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of seventeen. In 1722 Caspian Pheonix caused a tidal wave in New York at the age of twelve, no one was killed as Caspian stopped the wave before anyone was hurt, many muggles were obliviated at the scene. In 1856 the twins Adam and Eve Pheonix destroyed an entire forest at the age of five, but in 1867 went back and were able to grow back all of the trees in one night, muggles nearby had to be obliviated every two months to keep them from noticing the change. _

_In the last century the Peonix family has brought some very famous elementals. Such as Incendia Pheonix. She single handedly saved 3466 people when a Goverment building in India was torched by rebels, she put out the flames using only her hands, not even in need of a wand and was praised for years after by the people who heard of her. Claiming her to be a Goddess._

_One of the more recent members of this clan is Kari Pheonix. Since first becoming a Death Hunter for the British Ministry of Magic he has put away countless death eaters all over the world, taking with him on his journeys his wife and young daughter._

_His wife Clarisse and he met while in Greece both at the age of 22. One year later after their first meeting they were married. Which is unusual as Wind elementals such as Kari travel like the wind, not usually marrying or having children. But three years after marriage they bore a daughter of fire. _

_A prophesy was once told of the baby girl that the one who found her name would find her heart,-_

Blaise sat up a little. Could it be?

_- and so the parents of the child kept her name a well kept secret, only telling a few people of her title, one of those people was me. They knew that I would publish this book. This means her name is only to be found here. They knew that only one truly seeking their daughter's heart would find it. Her name was-_

"Mr Zabini! You missed my class this afternoon! Detention tonight." He heard Professor McGonagall's shrill yell behind him and dropped the book, consequently losing his page.

He dug his nails into his palm to stop from yelling at her and nodded, trying to look sorry.

He then took up the book and collected his things, hurriedly moving to sign the book out. He'd have to continue reading later. Right now he was going to go see his new friend.

He walked down the hallway trying to find his page and not succeeding, he was just around the corner from the Hospital Wing when he heard the door swing open.

"Who are you?" He heard his friend say, someone must have been outside.

"Draco Malfoy" He winced. God he hated Malfoy, stupid smug git.

"Theres no one else in there so I don't know who you're waiting for, now move because I would like to get some dinner" He heard her say, a hint of anger in her tone, his lips quirked, she wasn't fooled by Malfoy's charm one bit.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask you to join me at our next trip to Hogsmeade." It was not really a question, more like a command, he shook his head a little, stupid boy.

"Well the answer is no. You don't even know my name do you?" She asked, her voice a little raised.

Then there was silence for a minute before a shrill girly voice came from the other end of the corridor.

Pansy Parkinson.

She didn't even notice him as she walked straight past and yelled

"Drakie!"

"Hello Pansy" Malfoy replied coldly.

"What are you doing with the new girl, is she bothering you?!" She cried.

Shut up Pansy before she kills you he thought to himself.

"She is isn't she! You better leave my guy alone. He doesn't want you, he's got me" She yelled, Blaise could just see her clinging to his arm as he tried to shake her off.

"I can see that" She replied cooly, Blaise chuckled.

"Don't deny it. You want him! Go back to that freaky quiet boy Zabini!" She screamed back, her voice hurting his ears.

Blaise winced, he still half expected her to laugh with them and insult him.

"I'd much rather have Blaise over your Draco" She replied, sincere.

He heard Draco scoff and Pansy cackle

"Why?" Pansy asked scornfully.

She seemd to think for a moment.

"Well...where Draco had hair that makes him look senile and it looks really stiff because of all the gell Blaise has shaggy dark hair that you just want to mess up. Where Draco is snide and cruel Blaise is calm and caring. Where Draco is about as thin as a stick Blaise is more built up in a very good way. Where Draco has cold icy eyes Blaise has dark warm ones, the kind you could look into forever. Where Draco looks like he's dead with how pale he is Blaise has a nice tanned look. That enough for you or shall I continue?" She told them both.

And for the first time in Blaise's life. He blushed.

He was stood there grinning like he'd slept with a hanger in his mouth and his cheeks were all flushed.

"No taste what so ever. Lets go Drakie baby" Pansy said scoffing, sounding like she didn't truly believe her own words anymore.

Blaise retreated after that, not wanting to be seen. Instead he took the long way to the Great Hall and found her waiting for him, she waved him over, touching the seat beside her.

He gave her a small smile and they sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Both just a little embarrased.

When they both reached for the same jug of Pumpkin juice their hands touched and both fliched away. Blaise felt a tingle go up his arm.

As soon as dinner was over Blaise ran off. Feeling bad about leaving her alone but needing to find his page in that book.

He got to his dorm room without trouble and hurriedly got out the book. He flipped through but couldn't find his page.

Even after the others had gone to sleep he tried to find his page but fell alseep with it open on his chest.

His last though was _What a day..._

The next morning he woke up late, but he had two tree lessons first thing so it didn't really matter.

Rubbing his eyes he yawned and reached for the book, it wasn't on the bed, he sat up, wincing as his back stretched out.

It was on the floor, open.

He reached down to get it and saw the word Fire.

The page!

He scanned down until he found it.

_They knew that only one truly seeking their daughter's heart would find it. Her name was-_

_Ardea Sera Pheonix._

_Well done to anyone seeking her name, you now have the chance to be with her. So stop reading this and go._

He jumped up.

He'd found it. He'd found her name.

He picked up the book again, he just wanted to read it again.

He had never felt so happy.

But then he looked down at his clothes and appearance and sighed. Better get changed and take a shower he thought as he jumped over the bed to the bathroom.

25 minutes later he was adjusting his tie. He suddenly felt really nervous. He took a deep breath and looked out the window, it was very grey out there. Like there was a storm coming.

Blaise didn't like storms, all the lightning and the noise but then he saw a figure near the lake, he saw the shine of red and gold surrounded by blonde hair.

Ardea.

All his fear disappeared just as he thought her name. He smiled and ran out of the room, taking the steps to the common room three at a time he raced past everyone who looked at him oddly and he ran through the corridors, avoiding Peeves and sliding down the banisters.

As he made it out side he slowed down as he felt rain droplets hit him. They steadily got faster, harder as he made his way to her.

She was faced towards the lake, looking out at it, not even flinching at the thunder or the rain.

He was soaked when he finally got to her. He took a deep breath.

"Ardea Sera Pheonix"

She span round, grinning up at him.

"You...you found my name! I knew it would be you!" She cried, he saw her eyes fill with tears. Happy ones.

He nodded and stepped closer, then he smiled cheekily

"I think you owe me something Ardea" He told her, mocking seriousness.

She chuckled and threw her arms around his neck, their lips millimetres away from each other, so that when she spoke her lips brushed against his as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It would be my pleasure." She whispered and kissed him.

There they stood, the rain beating down on them, lighting flashing in the sky and thunder cracking in the distance. Their lips sweet and soft on the others...at first.

When they finally pulled back Blaise put his forehead to hers.

They stood like that for what seemed like an age. Simply looking into each others eyes, seeming to glow with happiness. Both of them had found the missing part of their hearts.

**Nox**


	2. The Epliogue

**Ten Years Later...**

Blaise sighed contentedly. He was laid in bed on a Sunday morning, his wife beside him. She stirred and he stilled, not wanting to wake her.

She was the most peaceful when asleep, her hair fanned out around her like a golden halo, the fiery tendrils of red and gold still there. He played with a lock of it, so soft.

His eyes scanned down to her belly, now slightly swelled.

He smiled lightly. Their second child was in there, a sign of how much they loved each other.

They both knew the child would be an Earth elemental, because the other day they had been in the garden when Brook had been playing in the apple tree, Ardea had waved at him to stop because he was getting too high and suddenly the tree had shrunk in size.

After getting over the shock they had kissed happily, getting them many discusted noises from their two year old.

Brook was a Water Elemental and took after Blaise in looks, he had naturally tanned skin and dark hair which could not be controlled, however his eyes were his mother's blue.

He was a calm tempered child but when annoyed...you didn't want to be around.

Ardea had soon explained that elementals take after their element, that was why she was feisty and short tempered but very walm and calming. Their second child would be calm and very considerate to all but yet again, would be a force to be reckoned with.

She shifted in her sleep again. Lately she'd been having hot flushes, it had happened with Brook aswell, she had a little less control over her power. Yesterday the microwave she had forced him to buy had a nasty suprise when he had come home ten minutes late from the shops with her ice cream and she had made it explode. This had of course made Brook want to see it happen again and pulled on her dress until the blender had joined its friend in kitchen equipment heaven. Brook was not happy that after the blender had exploded she had given him a long time out and no desert for a week.

He chuckled at the memory and kissed her temple. She smiled in her sleep and shuffled towards him.

He put a hand to her stomach and felt a kick, he saw her wince

"Hush now, mummy is trying to sleep" He whispered.

"That child in there is evil" She muttered, opening her eyes.

She smiled up at him and snuggled closer, he swept his arms around her and chuckled when he felt their baby kick again.

She groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"I can see now that child is going to be more trouble than Brook" Blaise commented, it earned him a pillow in the face as he laughed at her expression.

Brook when he had first been born had been pure evil.

They had nearly gone insane with him. But it was worth it to see him now, he was calming down a bit.

They heard the door creak

"Come in Brook" Ardea called kindly.

A dark haired head popped round the door.

"Really?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. That was something he'd learn from his father when he was sceptical.

"Yes. Your brother or sister is kicking, come feel" She told him, beckoning him to her. He was still a little wary of her outburst yeasterday but at the word of the baby he leapt onto the bed.

She placed his hand onto her stomach and the baby kicked. He gasped and smiled. Then he leant down

"Now baby you must not want to share my toys when you come out. Okay?" He told her stomach and they all laughed.

Blaise picked him up and ruffled his hair. He put him inbetween his parents and they all cuddled together.

Blaise sighed again as he looked at his wife who was rubbing her stomach affectionately while telling Brook that today was the day he was going to go watch the Quidditch match with his Grandfather Kari. He leant back and relaxed.

He was truly happy.


End file.
